


Carnegie Hall

by Graysong



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysong/pseuds/Graysong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark sees that Lex always moves with precision and grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnegie Hall

**Author:** Graysong  
**Written:** 10-18-08  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Category:** AU, Humor, Pre-Clex  
**Rating:** PG-13 for some language, slashy themes  


**Disclaimers:** Smallville, its characters and plot lines do not belong to me. Neither does fic that inspired this one. No harm is intended, nor money made, this is for personal entertainment.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks go to **rose_emily** for the inspiration. This fic is not set in her world, but it was while I was re-reading for the gazillionth time the awesome fic **["Omiai"](http://www.smallville.slashdom.net/archive/37/omiai.html)** by her (I was just at the part where Clark sees the new red Ferrari that Lex bought after inheriting LuthorCorp) that a bunny was born.

This is the result, such as it is. I'm not sure I got exactly what I had envisioned, but maybe it's close. Hope you like.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Carnegie Hall**

_"How do you get to Carnegie Hall?" asked the confused tourist._  


_The New yorker replied, "Practice, practice, practice!"  
_

~ old joke 

 

Clark Kent stood in the doorway, leaning slightly against the frame, eying his best friend in amazement. Lex Luthor was probably the richest man for 3 counties in any direction and maybe the smartest too--he was certainly the most complex and coolest guy Clark knew--but he was also the weirdest. 

Obviously.

There he'd been, calmly signing papers and showing the overall clad men out before brushing past Clark back into the Manor. And now there he was, casually chalking his cue as he scanned the table for his next shot, cool as a cucumber.

Lex Luthor buys a new car over the phone, no test drive, and then doesn't immediately take it for a ride when it's delivered? 

He'd rather play pool than drive a sweet red Ferrari 110 mph down I-70, music blasting and a good friend beside him?

Oh yeah. Definitely weird.

Although--from this angle--with Lex bent over at the pool table as he lined up his shot, Clark thought maybe he could wait. The view here was certainly just as exciting as the one from a Ferrari's window.

Clark shifted his stance, trying to adjust himself in his pants.

Actually, the view was _better_ here.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lex Luthor eyed the keys in his hand, bouncing them slightly to get the feel of them. He plucked out the ignition key with his thumb and middle finger, letting the door remote and gold fob with the Ferrari logo dangle against his palm. It felt good in his hands. He like the heft.

Solid.

Lex flicked his wrist around, fumbling for the remote. He swore as he missed, dropping the keys on the garage floor. The clatter was enormous. He glanced around furtively even though he knew the mansion was empty. 

He'd made sure of that before coming down.

Lex retrieved the keys, put them back in his coat pocket and retreated to the garage door. He took a deep breath, dropped his shoulders and started a languid stroll towards the Ferrari. His left hand dipped into his coat, emerging with and perfectly executing a spin of the keys, door remote landing perfectly aligned and the unlock button directly under his thumb.

Now that was more like it. 

_How do you get to Carnegie Hall?_

Unlocking the car with a smooth thrust of his thumb, Lex opened the door. The smell of new leather enveloped him, made all his senses go in to alert. He inhaled deeply, relishing the new car aroma, then made to sit down in the inviting driver's seat.

Some moments, and numerous curse words later, Lex pushed himself up off the garage floor and gingerly felt the side of his forehead. No blood, but he could feel a slight bump on his scalp already. 

_Damn tiny sports car. Fucking low roof nearly took my head off._

He brushed at the dust on his clothes, fingered a small tear on one of the pockets of his coat, victim to some unknown corner or projection as he'd fallen and resolutely closed the door. Thank goodness he'd had the sense to wait until Clark had left before trying any of this. Not only would it be embarrassing to have his one true friend see how clumsy Lex could be--not to mention the fact that Clark would probably forever give him shit about it--it would be devastating to lose that look that Clark sometimes gave him, the one that said oh so clearly _you are so cool._

He would never let that happen, never give Clark a reason to stop thinking Lex was cool. He had plans for Clark. With Clark. To develop, implant and inspire _other_ types of looks in those green-hazel eyes. Looks that said _you are so sexy._

_I want you._

_Need you._

So Lex had a plan and it didn't involve concussing himself on his own car--though the brief mental image of him being tended to by a concerned Clark was tempting, and maybe even a little arousing--which meant he was going to stay down here in this cavernous hole of a garage and get this damned thing perfect!

 _How do you get to Carnegie Hall?_ Lex whispered to himself. 

The answer was easy. Practice. 

But he'd better get his measuring tape, paper and a pencil first. Because this operation was obviously going to require precise scientific study to pull it off, and nothing helped Lex focus and solve these little challenges as did figuring out the angles, turning ratios and rates of acceleration. 

Setting up the video camera so he could see what he would look like to Clark was just a brilliant afterthought.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Wanna go for a ride?_

The look Lex threw at Clark nearly made him drop the magazine he was ostensibly perusing as he'd waited forever for Lex to get back from his "important phone call". It was a look of mischief, but with a hint of leer that had Clark's body tightening in familiar and exciting ways. 

Did he want to go for ride? 

_Hell ya._

If someone had asked Clark right at that moment whether Lex's "go for a ride" question had meant "in the car" or "on Lex's dick", Clark honestly couldn't have said which. And frankly it wouldn't have mattered. He still would have said yes. 

The electricity between he and Lex and the demands of his groin in response wouldn't let him answer any other way.

He followed Lex and watched with some envy as Lex seemed to pour himself in to the driver's seat. Clark climbed in on the other side, muttering something about wishing he was that graceful.

 _Some people are just born graceful, Clark,_ Lex patted Clark's arm comfortingly. _Either you have it or your don't._

Clark grinned to himself. 

Yeah, Lex's setting up that video camera had been a great idea--but leaving it on the coffee table in the den with Clark while Lex took a half hour phone call from New York was even better. Because now Clark had an alibi for knowing all about Lex's practice sessions.

Clark glanced over at Lex, trying for the same mixture of mischief and lust look that Lex had used. 

"I've been meaning to ask, Lex, how **do** you get to Carnegie Hall?" 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

[the end]


End file.
